Such a coupling device is known from DE 10 2009 013 815 A1. A coupling device having a C-shaped coupling element formed from wire material or the like is provided for coupling a drive shaft of a flap drive with a pivot shaft of a flap diaphragm of an exhaust gas flap. In its coupling areas provided by respective C legs, the coupling element meshes with associated recesses of the drive shaft, on the one hand, and of the pivot shaft, on the other hand, and thus establishes a rotary coupling between these two components. The two C legs are, in the coupled state, prestressed in a direction away from one another and thus load the pivot shaft of the flap diaphragm in a direction away from the drive shaft or the flap drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,619 B2 discloses an exhaust gas flap with a drive element configured in the form of a drive shaft and with a pivot shaft arranged coaxially thereto. A coupling device coupling the drive shaft with the pivot shaft for joint rotary motion comprises a coupling element having a box-like configuration.